


Roy Mustang is Jealous?

by Feyrevara



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyrevara/pseuds/Feyrevara
Summary: Roy Mustang was never jealous. He was a charming Colonel and ladies wanted to have a date with him. He can pick up ladies with just a single lop sided grin of his. But not his Lieutenant. He was never jealous not until he saw his Queen going out with another man





	Roy Mustang is Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> :Hello Everyone!!! Thank you for giving time to read my work (if anyone would) I will do my best to improve as much as Ican. As you can see, I am not an experienced writer and english is not my first language. Without further a do... here is my work :)
> 
> I am doing my best for them to be in character.And yes I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Though I do wish that I own this wonderful master piece.
> 
> I do not own the songs that was written here. The first one was Breakeven and the second was When I was your man by Bruno Mars

Darkness spread across the sky, no stars and wide clouds warned for rain. It was the rainy time of the year, people propped up umbrellas, some with raincoats , some mostly stayed indoors. The gloomy weather seemed nothing inside the office of Roy Mustang. His men work here and there. As their commanding officer, he should do more work than his men yet he was there on his table, arms drooped over his head and continuous sighs escaped his lips as more papers dropped on his desk. He wanted this day to end. He had a good time at the military ball, his Lieutenant on his arms. Those unspoken words between them. But after that, everything returned to normal. She scolded him for being lazy and late. Even it was December and was almost Christmas, she did not spare him with the art lf scolding and glaring.

"Sir" her voice pierced through his mind. Had she forgotten the blissful night they spent at the ball? He watched her speak, how he wished for time to move faster, he would love to go home."Please finish your work" She said as she picked up a pile of papers. One of which caught her eyes, amber eyes moved along the written words when she was done, she watched the Colonel while he played with his hands. "Sir" she called again.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Roy said lazily and smiling with those charming smiles he always wear. He knew that she was immune with his smiles.

"Please sign this Sir.. it is a good one, for the shooting training"

"By Grumman?"

"No sir.." She studied the paper again,her face was impassive but her mouth hang open. Suggesting that she may have regretted her suggestion. Roy was about to ask her about that. But before he does, she placed the white sheet on the table giving no chance for questions.

Roy studied the paper then singed it without sparing a second "Okay I'll assign this to you Lieutenant" maybe she wanted this, Roy thought and it would sharpen her sniping skills as she teach others.

"Sir I have to look after you. I highly suggest Lieutenant Havoc for this training" she avoided his gaze."besides without me in the office, surely everyone won't do a single thing" her eyes watched the clock.

Roy saw a flash of grin spread along Havoc's freshly shaved face "I can look after the Colonel, besides they would push themselves seeing the Hawk's eye at the range" Riza tried not to roll her eyes. Roy smiled at her, though something was surely bothering her as she kept on avoiding his eyes. He would ask her about that later.

"That is true Sir" Falman agreed. "Having a war veteran and an accurate sharpshooter like you would inspire men at the shooting range" nodding at his words "it would certainly boost the morale of everyone" Falman closed the shelf and sat behind his desk, studying a new paper.

Roy sneaked a glance at her and said "They're right Lieutenant"

"And maybe you will finally get yourself a date Ri!!!" Havoc enthusiastically exclaimed, spreading his arms wide and wrapping it around himself "and our girl would finally be removed form the no-boyfriend-no-dates-since-birth-shack!" Havoc heard a click of a weapon dangerous as the glare of Lieutenant Hawkeye. He held up his hands in surrender and muttered "just joking Ri"he muttered. Roy chuckled seeing Hawkeye's deadly gaze.

Hawkeye sighed and clicked on the safety of her gun and returned the gun behind her "Get back to work" she took the paper from the Colonel who was enjoying himself. He can't believe that she would actually shoot Havoc for that.

"Two days from now Lieutenant" Roy said, lacing his fingers together. This would benefit his team as well. Having the best sniper around , teaching others that would surely give them good points. "Training will commence" he tried hard to cover his face from laughter his shoulders were already shaking. As soon as Lieutenant Hawkeye vanished with the door shut close, Roy laughed shutting his eyes and pinching his nose all together.

"What's funny sir?" Havoc asked, lifting one good brow at Roy. Roy laughed softer than usual, just enjoying the light air around his office. It was not as spacious as the others told him, his men filled the empty spaces. each desk, books and papers filled their desks. Good thing though, there was a coffee and tea table for them to keep them awake. On the wall above the table of coffee and tea there was a board full of reminders. Which was humbly done by Falman and was assisted by Furey.

"She would kill you with those loud mouth of yours. And who would have the nerve to ask her out?" calming himself as he sat comfortably on his chair, he twirled the chair, facing the window seeing his own reflection. The rain stopped but the sky remained gloomy.

There was a moment that passed between them. Had Roy asked the right question? He knew she was single all her life and deeply devoted her life to work and never had time for so called love-life. Was there someone who had the nerve to ask her? "You know chief,.." the 2nd Lieutenant said and placed an unlit cigarette between his teeth " there was one who liked her but got a chance to ask her out" Havoc shrugged and made his way out of the room.

Roy stared at the man, registering those words that escaped his mouth. Who was the person Havoc mentioned? Roy would know if there was someone. Roy knew his feelings about her, he liked her but everything was on hold because of his dream. But that doesn't mean he would put her in the dark. He would ask her sometime. They can't cross the line just yet. Wait... Havoc and Hawkeye knew each other before being assigned into his team,and part of that.. wait...Havoc was Hawkeye's senior. He knew something about her during their academy days. Havoc was a loud mouth but was secretive when it comes to Hawkeye, they have been friends for a long time now. Roy decided he would ask his Lieutenant.

The door opened without knocking, the person in question came. She handed him a paper with a stamp of approval. "Two days from now Sir" she nodded. She saluted and turned to leave. Oh she was pissed, the way her usual light footed pace now accompanied by pressure. Lips curled backwards and they eyes did not meet. Roy was enjoying this.

"Lieutenant have you dated someone?" She stopped from her tracks and turned to look at the Colonel. Mouth half opened, eyes wide. She took a deep breath and asked the Colonel.

"Sir?"

"Have you dated someone or have you received any confessions?" He repeated adding more details to his question and keeping his face straight. He would not touch her life about love, he was just curious. The thought of her going around with some other guy, following him, giving him smiles.. it infuriated him! Wait. He was not jealous our anything. He..was..not...

Her answer was abrupt "no sir" his anger drifted off upon revealing the answer.

Roy smiled "you know you can go out with m-

"Sorry Sir but I need to go, Jean will handle things starting today up until the training ends. Black Hayate needed his vet check up" She saluted once again. Roy knew Black Hayate was on top of her list of chores. She love that black Shiba Inu more than anything else in the world. He even thought that she would kill him if Roy ever dared to hurt Black Hayate. Even so, He was satisfied with her answer and decided to let it go.

"See you tomorrow Lieutenant"

0000000

Riza Hawkeye got up early, arrived at the range earlier than the designated time. The weather cleared up, sky was blue and white fluffy clouds moved slowly as flocks birds flew. She scorned the idea of her leading the training for she was certain her team would slack off. Two days passed so fast that she barely had any rightful meal. She wanted to smack her head when she suggested this training without looking at the person requesting the training.

Davidson Dornier

Oh How she dreaded that man. She successfully avoided him back at the ball. She hoped that Dornier would not come in the range. She wanted to shoot the Colonel , she knew that he knew she doesn't want to be the lead. Hoping things would go without her in the office, She put Havoc in charge since she trust him enough to fill her place. Havoc and Rebecca knew that Riza tormented that Davidson guy yet none of them had a spare time to help her out. She can do this, she can handle anything.

Men began to fill the range, one after the other Hawkeye corrected, most she scolded for not focusing, most of the scolds she gave was for their lack of self confidence. Breda told her before going to the range, most men won't be able to focus with her around. They were intimidated besides, she was a woman far greater than any sniper around the men of military. She shook off that idea, she never intimidated anyone. Somehow most improved at shooting but none exceeded her expectations. She wanted these men to become the best snipers they can be.

On the far end of the shooting range, there was a man struggling to shoot with his unsteady arms. Riza approached him. She noticed his body was not low enough to shoot and arms positioned wrongly. "Sergeant" Mentioning his rank "your arms are too stiff" she positioned his arm in the correct position in a way that he would not sprain his arm with the heavy rifle " lower your body more" she lowered herself on the ground, and fixed the sergeant's grip on the rifle. He obeyed with each of her command "steady your hand" she commanded "from this position you would see your target clearly" the man nodded " now shoot Sergeant" the man did as told. He almost lept with joy when he shot accurately. "Shoot again Sir" the man nodded.

Hawkeye watched him move his arm into position. The stiffness on his arm was still there, if he were to shoot, he would not hit the target. "Sergeant your arms" she corrected she helped him again. She was patient everyone knew it,well except for the Colonel. "There" she patted his back once he was in position. He shot and finally hit the bull's eye. "Another Sergeant" the man did as told and finally, he somehow hit near the target but not close enough to be accurate. The Sergeant turned to her expectantly "you need to practice more especially with your arms but you did well" she said standing and dusted off her pants.

"Look at this sight!" Her blood iced at that voice. Even after so many years of not hearing that deep voice, she knew whose voice it belonged to. She inhaled deeply "Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye or should I call you The Hawk's eye?"

As slow as she can, hoping that one of these men she was teaching would call her. Much to her dismay, no one did. She met a pair deep ocean eyes that immediately studied her. Her eyes moved to the insignia attached to his shoulder mark. One star and three lines. "Second Lieutenant" she nodded. She steeled her face to her usual manner.

He saluted playfully at her "I heard that you are a first Lieutenant now" As always, he was informal. He leaned into her with their faces only three inches apart. Hawkeye took out her gun and clicked off the safety, pointing the deadly weapon at his stomach. The men around gasped, they knew that no one dared to cross the Lieutenant's line, no one dared to disobey her. The man's lips formed a smile "you look even more beautiful than I last met you Riza" He placed his large hands on top of her gun "You never changed come on Riz" He stood straightly. He raised a brow as her gun was still pointed at him. She clicked on the safety and returned the gun to it's usual place.

She forced a smile "nice meeting you too Lieutenant Dornier"

000000

"How's the range?" Colonel Mustang asked Havoc as he entered the office.

Havoc shrugged "haven't checked Sir" He lit the cigarette and placed it between his teeth. He was studying a paper with an arm propped behind his head. "Interesting.." he said picking up the interest in the paper in front of him.

Colonel mustang sat behind his desk and read the papers for today. "How about we have a day off?"

Havoc grinned at his superior's suggestion "no can do Sir. Riz would kill me, besides..." Havoc glanced at Mustang who narrowed his eyes at him "nothing"

"Besides what Havoc?"

"Things would get interesting from this day Sir and I tell you, you will regret making Hawkeye do that training camp"

Roy lifted a brow. Why would he? It will be a good experience for Hawkeye "why?"

"You better prop up your charms sir. " his grin widened "There is a man wanting Hawkeye for a long time"

The training went on, Second Lieutenant Dornier was doing his job. Keeping men focused, keeping them on time and on track. This was not as bad as she thought it would. There was an officer, trying his range. She took up the binoculars, lifted it on her eyes. As soon as the gun shouted , bullet pierced through the air. He would not hit the target, Hawkeye knew through years of training. She corrected the man, he blushed at her presence and was unable to speak as firm as they were trained to. He shot again as she watched, he failed miserable. So she taught again and again. Finally at the third try, he managed to hit the last circle before the bull's eye.

"As expected of a war veteran" Dornier leaned at the railing behind her. "You teach people better than I do" Hawkeye shook her head "it is almost time" she turned around to face him. His form was much more built than the last time they met each other. He was once a thin frail man who looked like he would die with one cough. But now he was honed, built, not too muscled nd has a lean figure. He was not a child she used to know. They parted ways during the war. He was left at the academy while she killed. He glanced at his wrist watched, smile formed on his lips. "Why don't we have dinner together? It's been a long time Ri"

It has been a long time. Long time since he last asked her out, it was before she was sent out for the Ishvalan war. She scanned her mind for an excuse "I need to buy Hayate's food" it came out of nowhere. He lifted a brow "my dog"

"You have a dog?" She nodded "then let me accompany you, come on Ri, it's just dinner" she sighed and finally nodded "neat. I'll meet you up at 1800. "He pushed himself off the railing and practically beaming as he added "i'll pick you up at your office"

She was surprised at how much paper works were done with her absence. Havoc did his job properly. She praised him for that. She can feel Roy's eyes on her but decided to ignore it. She assisted Havoc and Falman in arranging he papers before she knew it , it was almost 1800. She wished that there would be tasks for her to do so that she could escape Dornier. "Ri we're going out for dinner, want to join?" Havoc asked after dusting off his hands.

"My apologies but I have already agreed to accompany other.. " Havoc lifted a brow, glancing at the Colonel.

"Oh and who might that be?" Havoc asked.

"Care to share Lieutenant?" The Colonel pressed.

"Some old classmate of mine" she glanced at him. A silent moment passed between them. Four knocks echoed on Mustang's office, her feet went to Roy Mustang's side to where she always stood when there were visitors.

She almost chocked when Dornier's sandy blond hair popped up. He met Riza's eyes, then it travelled down to the highest rank office in this office. "Sir!" He saluted

"At ease" Roy said casually "you are?"

Havoc's chuckle made Hawkeye cringe, she knew that he knew who was this person who invited her for dinner. No words were needed. Havoc knew that Dornier guy as much as she do. Much to her dismay, Dornier replied with cheers tracing his voice "Second Lieutenant Davidson Dornier sir"

Roy straightened, completely oblivious of Dornier's business " what brings you here Lieutenant?"

Dornier glanced at Hawkeye again. Mustang must have noticed it, the colonel tiled his head and met Hawkeye's eye. She casted a second glance at her superior. Dornier cleared his throat, sending everyone's focus on him " I would like to thank you Colone for kindly signing my proposal. I was the one who requested the training of firearms"

"It will benefit my team and My Lieutenant" there was an emphasized word going out of Roy's mouth. "It is pass the working hours Lieutenant, what brings you here?"

Without a second to spare, Dornier answered "Ri-Lieutenant Hawkeye humbly accepted my offer to dinner, I came here to pick her up"

Roy literally threw Hawkeye a look. "Hawkeye?" Roy asked.

"Lieutenant Dornier humbly offered to accompany me in buying Hayate's food Sir" she replied keeping her face impassive.

"It is a date" Havoc interrupted. She glared at him, he held up his palms in defeat " right Dornier?"

Dornier laughed. He shook off his formality in front of other superior's officer "nice to see you again Havoc and you still do smell like ash" the men exchanged embraces. "Yes I asked her out finally"

Before hey could speak further Hawkeye whispered to the bewildered Roy "permission to speak freely sir?" He nodded.

"Lieutenant Dornier and Lieutenant Havoc please set those chat outside the command. It is unwise to speak freely in front of the Colonel" she said.

"I just came here to pick you up" Dornier said "Sir I am personally asking you if you may -

"Go" Roy interrupted. His eyes were dark.

"Sir.. If-" Hawkeye said, there was this anger rampaging inside him

"Go. Enjoy yourself. Lieutenant." It was half hearted approval, she knew it. Before she could speak more, Havoc took her shoulders and ushered her away from the office. The three of them walked down the halls. Roy's eyes were.. sad? Angry? She can't tell.

00000

The night went on with Lieutenant Dornier, he was talkative and kept Hawkeye smiling. She once laughed st his joke, recalling the past mistake Havoc made. She haven't laughed like that for awhile. But it was all different when she was with the boys. And when she was with her superior.

Hey bought dog foods and vitamins needed by Hayate. And a new leash which was personally bought by Dornier. "Thank you for accompanying me Lieutenant"

"It is my pleasure Riz" he said, dropping her off "you look better with your long hair, you look womanly than with your short hair, you look like a kid with your hair short" he smiled

"Uhm thank you?"

He laughed " welcome" he said nothing after that. It was awkward, so Riza decided she needed to go inside her apartment

"See you tomorrow Lieutenant"

After one week, the training was done. Men shot better than the last time. At the last day she watched them without even correcting the others. Some hit the bulls eye some didn't but it was good enough. The office was a riot. Dornier offered ro help saying that his officer finished their paper works before the Christmas week. Much to her dismay, Roy procrastinated and ended up having a pile of papers around them. Roy was acting weird though, he avoided her eyes, avoided to speak with her and only gave her short answers. She usually accompany him home since she was his body guard but now it was Havoc's duty. So Dornier accompanied her home and even walked Hayate with her. It seemed her dog grew attached to the man. Still she avoided his questions about her personal life.

For the Christmas party, they wore civilian clothes. Mustang wore a neat coat and tie much like the others, but he carried it without an effort. Rebecca forced her to wear a dress. It was a collared cupped sleeve dress with a thin line pink stripes. It was tightened by a thick belt on her waist as the skirt puffed out a little dropping down to her knees. Becky also tied Riza's hair in a bun braid saying she should have a change of style.

Even with the occasion, the office was busy. Finishing out the last stretch for December papers. Luckily Dornier and Rebecca helped out. Becky casted a glanced at Hawkeye who was ignored by the Colonel when she greeted him. He immediately sat on his chair and began his work. After Roy finished signing one of the papers , she went over his table to fished up the finished stacks. He did not spare a glance at her which he usually do. "Sir?" She wanted to ask him why but she can't find the words.

"I am busy First Lieutenant" he answered simply.

"Ris!" She wanted to roll her eyes "remember this?" He held up a paper. Havoc had his arm around Becky as they and Riza went over to Dornier's side. It was a report about the new cadets saying that most failed miserably at shooting the tin cans "i remembered when we did this." The four began to grin "Riz was the beast, she even beat out Jean!"

"Hey!" Havoc countered "I was easy on her"

"If I remember correctly Havoc, you told me that you won't go easy on me even if I am a girl" Hawkeye replied placing a hand on her chin, memories of that time flashed through her. Then she began to smile wider.

"I was good" Dornier nodded "not as good as The Hawk's eye but not as bad as Havoc who was a junior at that time" he laughed

"I was better than you!" Rebecca interjected. Havoc swung his arms over Rebecca. And muttered somethin on her ear, they giggled together. Recebba and Havoc was always together during the Academy days. Hawkeye knew how Rebecca squealed like a kitten when Havoc invited her for dinner.

"Then remember when ran for the field?" Hawkeye asked. It was a good time, when her hands were not stained, it was Rebecca who laughed first,

"No no no I don't remember that" Dornier said almost immediately. His neck was red from ebarassment.

"Ha! You wanted to race with Breda but he was injured" Havoc's grin grew wider.

Breda who was listening spoke up "good thing Hawkeye ran for me. And.." his laugh stabbed through the air. The other men who cannot relate can't help but to join his laugh. His laugh was indeed infectious.

"You rolled on the hill and failed miserably!" Havoc almost shouted as he laughed louder, holding his stomach with both of his hands

"You were beaten by her! See? If you managed to beat her, maybe she would allow you to take her out for one dinner" Rebecca added trying to pounce out the words from her mouth, she was laughing too hard.

"I did not!" Dornier glanced at Hawkeye who was laughing all along.

She inhaled and exhaled, realizing that they were at the office "I'm sorry "she said wiping a tear. She turned to look at the Colonel to apologize but he was gone.

00000

Roy Mustang stormed out of the office as they began to laugh. He slammed the door louder than he should but no one noticed it. So. That Dornier guy had a fun times at the academy and how dare he laugh out loud at his office. He even called Hawkeye by her first name! And even made her laugh.

Did he ever made her.His hat covered most of his heated face. Yeah he was glad that Dornier helped them out. He was too close to Hawkeye.

Too close for him.

The others doesn't seem to mind him at all, it was like they forgot about him. He stomped his foot on the grass, green leaves bounced of the soil. He wanted to burn that man, oh how he would love that. He even had the nerve to ask her out! Havoc told him some few points of the story behind Hawkeye and Dornier. Good thing she never allowed him to take her to dinner to be accurate, a dinner date. for what reason? Havoc never mentioned.

His feet lead him into Madam Christmas's bar. The girls giggled and drowned him with hugs and greetings. After they settled, he sat the the stool bar he usually sit upon. His aunt gave him a drink without him asking "why isn't Elizabeth with you?"

The usual loud music around the bar was replaced by something else. "She's with a friend.

"Oh?" His aunt raises a brow.

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me is always you yeah

Roy bit his lip at the music playing. He hated it

What am I suppose to say when I all chocked up and you're okay

It slightly resembled their relationship now.

_I'm falling to pieces_

He slammed his hand on he table "Roy why?" Vanessa asked, he haven't noticed her presence. He was somehow sobbed up. "Is this about Elizabeth?"

"Yeah Right" he mumbled. He drank another glass "she's been with that Davidson Dornier guy since he came."

"Do they know each other before?"

"They were classmates back in the academy

"So?"

"So they were close" he blurted out. Now he music changed. He wanted to burn the radio, why does it feel that the song was intended for him?

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

Take you to every party

What if Hawkeye finally allowed Dormier to court her? Then she would say yes to his proposal. Wait.. why was he acting like he was jealous. He can't be. He can have all women he wanted. He only had her at the ball. He can never have her, he can never call her his. He almost shuttered the glass as the last line of the song ended.

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

"Hmmm it doesn't mean that-

"Vanessa" Roy hissed "turn that bloody thing off"

"What off?"

"The bloody radio" she chucked and switched off the thing he loathed.

Vanessa returned and took a sip from her glass. Madame Christmas watched him, Roy avoided her eyes. He knew tat his aunt has a hint about his fury. Quietly, Vanessa left their presence. Even knowing that his aunt watched him Roy continued to swirl his glass "what happened Roy boy?" Finally he got this piece and quiet time. "Are you mad because of Elizabeth spending time with another man?"

"No" he said straight to her eyes. He was not intimidated by the older woman. "She's just so busy spending time with Second Lieutenant Davidson Dornier that she almost neglected her duties. And now we're spending our Christmas with stacks of papers"

"I am certain Elizabeth won't do such thing"

"I assigned her to do the training session but I expected her to do her job in my office fully at the same time. And not flirting with that man." He mumbled he last words "If you just see her laugh" he remembered that Black Hayate even spent time with the man. His tail wagged at him, so as Havoc said, his blood boiled. "Even Lieutenant's mutt grew fond of him"

His blood turned cold when his Aunt laughed "you are jealous Roy Boy"

"No" he avoided his aunt's eyes " why would I be?"

"Just go play with Elizabeth" she waved him off. "You won't lose her if you tell her how you feel"

"I am not- I can't right now. Not until I am Fuhrer"

"Then at least make her feel that she's important to you" Vanessa popped up beside him "before that Charming man took her away from you. And you will lose your precious Elizabeth" Roy watched his sister. "Besides she laughed better with Dornier than with you " Roy got up to his feet and stormed out of the bar.

He gritted his teeth remembering the laugh they all made at the office. They never had that together "Sir?" He jumped at the familiar voice. She smelled of cherry and strawberry.

"Yes Hawkeye?" He asked without turning to her. He was surprised that she had an idea to where he went.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

He began to walk, people took few glances at them. The streets were lighted by street lamps. The stars decorated the sky with it's cheery glow. None of it matched his mood. He slid his hands into his pockets and answered "go on"

"Are you angry at me Sir?" He stopped his tracks. She almost bumped him. She turned to her, her beautiful eyes were down casted. She looked like a lady tonight, thanks to Rebecca.

"Why would I?" He asked

"You refused to talk to me or even look at me"

"I was talking to you but you were busy with Dornier" he wanted to smack his head. Did he really said that? He was not jealous. But he did sound like one. "And I ended up having a pile of papers before Christmas ha-ha what a happy holiday"

"This is about him sir?" Her brows raised. "If I recall Sir, you were the one who tasked me with that training. And that ended up with meeting Dornier."

"He was a distraction to you!" But he wanted to say that he was jealous! Seeing his Queen with another man infuriated him so much that he wanted to burn.

"What?" her voice was surprisingly calm.

"Let me be Hawkeye" he walked faster bug she was faster than him. She grabbed his arm and whirled him to face her "distraction sir? You're acting like a child. I would have drop that task if you ask e to! He even helped us instead of spending holidays with who ever he wanted, you're acting like a child!"

"Okay then tell him I say thank you"

"Why are you so angry Sir?" Why? Why was he so angry? He lost his words. "It this truly about the papers or is it about him?"

Before he could stop his mouth words came out "this is about us" his eyes watched hers. Surprise caught her for the moment. He wanted to thank the alcohol, it gave him courage to press on"he makes you laugh while I don't. He makes you think of happy memories while I don't, he makes the whole team happy while I don't"

Chuckled escaped her mouth. She straightened his coat and said " do you really think that?"

"He did try to pursue you?" She nodded "you declined?" Another nod "but why? You seemed... happy with... him"

Smile, a smile that only appeared when he was around drew upon her face. She lifted a hand and cupped his cheeks. "You silly" Roy held her wrist, her eyes was so beautiful even in dark. "It's because of you." His mouth opened, drinking her words "you big baby"

He didn't realized that he was holding his breath. He laughed at her. Then placed his black hat on top of her head. She almost jumped st his action "here to cover yourself, I don't want any more man to look at you. " she raised a brow, she looked so beautiful and all "you look beautiful"

The clock chimed, digging signalling the beginning of christmas "merry Christmas sir"

"And to you as well"

Her answer was he best christmas gift he ever received

Thank you for reading. Oh Dornier is also a military plane I searched up online.

 

 


End file.
